


A GOOD F***ING LOVER

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bara titfucking, Blow Jobs, Gargoyle Torgue, M/M, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo shares a fantasy he's been dying to try out.





	A GOOD F***ING LOVER

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178886716250/a-good-fing-lover

The night was clear, the full moon shining on the roof where Torgue sat watchful during the day. The light gray, stone skin shined white in the moonlight, his chiseled muscles casting small shadows. Hugo loved how smooth Torgue was, and found himself absently running his hands over his body. His large wings flapped as Hugo, on his knees, bobbed his head, sucking the gargoyle’s cock deep into his mouth. Those large hands combed through his gelled hair, messing it up thoroughly.

“AHH! HUGO! YOU’RE SO WONDERFUL AND THOUGHTFUL!” The gargoyle sighed loudly. His wings flexed open wide as his head fell back. His leather-like stone hands massaging Hugo’s scalp.

Tonight was going to be the night, Hugo had told himself. He was finally going to ask. He’d been fantasizing about it long enough. He pulled away slowly, letting his tongue drag on the stone cock. “Uh… Torgue?” he asked, his voice cracking.

The tall, broad creature with thick horns twisting upwards like snow peaked mountains in the night smiled at him. “Yeah?”

Stomach in knots, Hugo stared at the kind, handsome face of his lover. His large, broad, carved body was paradise and he’d stopped to stare at the statue every day on his way to and from work. He couldn’t get past how striking and incredibly strong the gargoyle was. It wasn’t until Hugo had accidentally stayed up here past sundown that he’d witnessed his obsession come to life. At first Hugo had been too awestruck to talk, but Torgue had been _so_ patient, talking him through it and explaining how he could come to life.

He was always patient and gentle with Hugo, happily explaining things that were too complicated for him to understand. So, maybe, it wouldn’t be as outrageous as he knew it to be. He swallowed. “Uh… I was wondering… Uhm… Do you think you could…” His face flushed horribly as he tried to get the words out. His hands fisted at his knees.

The gargoyle knelt down, his smile encouraging. “Go on! I ain’t gonna judge! I’m here for you for whatever you need! THAT’S WHAT A WORTHY LOVER DOES! THEY SUPPORT YOU!”

Hugo felt his face heat more, but Torgue’s words soothed him. “Right… Can… Can you… Stick your dick between my chest?” He watched Torgue closely, worried about the gargoyle’s reaction. Hugo was stacked, his chest always bulging out of his shirts in thick, round mounds. It got a lot of attention, especially when his nipples stiffly poked through the material, but he never noticed, his eyes only on Torgue. And when he’d surmised that his chest was built enough that they could accomplish this fantasy, he hadn’t been able to get it from his mind. Now, he waited with baited breath, for Torgue’s answer.

The gargoyle smiled wide. “HELL YES WE CAN!”

Hugo’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Really? You sure?”

“AS SURE AS I AM THAT THIS TURNS YOU ON!” He flexed his chest, making each pec twitch.

Hugo, watched, transfixed. He reached out feel them, resting a hand on each pec as they moved. He shivered, moaning and leaning forward to kiss Torgue hard. He could feel his excitement push against the confines of his pants and he moaned against those wonderful lips. He pulled away, smiling like an idiot, but Torgue only kissed that smile.

“Okay! Here we go you fucking sexy ass man!” The large, beefy gargoyle crouched over Hugo, pressing the belly of his dick between Hugo’s chest.

Biting his lip, Hugo pressed his chest together, watching with delight as it molded around the stone cock, cushioning it perfectly.

Torgue hissed as he rocked his hips and Hugo bent his head, opening his mouth to welcome the head of the cock. Torgue leaned onto the wall behind Hugo, his large, bat-like wings rustling wildly.

“FUCK! THAT’S FUCKING GREAT!” Torgue moaned loudly, but his control was on par as usual and he kept a steady rhythm. “YOUR CHEST FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!” Torgue huffed. “I FUCKING LOVE THIS! I’VE ALWAYS LOVED YOUR LARGE, STRONG CHEST AND NOW I GET TO REALLY APPRECIATE IT! FUCKING AWESOME! AND YOUR MOUTH IS FUCKING WONDERFUL!” His voice echoed off the wall into the night and any who passed by down below.

Hugo moaned, his tongue sticking out of his mouth to greet Torgue’s cock. He could feel Torgue moving faster now, getting close. He could feel the strength of the gargoyle, the controlled, withheld strength that kept Hugo from getting hurt, and all that strength was between pecs. Hugo moaned loudly, feeling the material of his pants rub over the head of his dick. He sucked Torgue’s cock more fervently now, sending Torgue away with a wet pop each time and greeting him with a happy moan.

Suddenly, Torgue pulled away and aimed over Hugo’s chest, shooting his orgasm across the man’s thick pecs. It was too much for Hugo and his hips jerked and he came against his pants, creating a large circle around the tented material.

Torgue crouched down, smirking. “A worthy lover can make you fucking orgasm without going straight for the damn goods! FOREPLAY IS KEY TO A HAPPY LOVER! AND A HAPPY LOVER IS A HAPPY LIFE!” He kissed Hugo and Hugo embraced him, kissing him wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
